disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Honor to Us All
"Honor to Us All" is song is featured in the 1998 film Mulan. It is sung by Mulan, Fa Li, Grandmother Fa and the townspeople. During this film, Mulan arrived at the town to get ready for the Matchmaker. But her mother Fa Li was not impressed with her looking dirty with twigs and straws on her hair. So, she took Mulan to the bath house to get cleaned up, as the Bather undressed her, and throw Mulan into a wooden bath tub. Mulan shivers in the tub, due to the water being cold as her mother reminded her that it would have been warm if Mulan would have been there on time. After being wash and polish, Mulan gets her hair styled up with good fortunate and heads to the dressing shop to get dressed up. Finally, she gets some make-up applied and a flower comb on her hair. Soon, her grandmother attached Cri-kee in the cage to the back of Mulan, just for luck. This was the title song to the 1998 video, Disney Sing Along Songs: Honor to Us All. Lyrics Bather:'' This is what you give me to work with? Well, honey, I've seen worse We're gonna turn this sow's ear Into a silk purse We'll have you washed and dried Primped and polished till you glow with pride Trust my recipe for instant bride You'll bring honor to us all Hairdressers: Wait and see When we're through Boys will gladly go to war for you With good fortune And a great hairdo You'll bring honor to us all Villagers: A girl can bring her family Great honor in one way By striking a good match And this could be the day Dressmakers: Men want girls with good taste Calm Fa Li: Obedient Dressmakers: Who work fast-paced Fa Li: With good breeding Dressmakers: And a tiny waist You'll bring honor to us all Villagers: We all must serve our emperor Who guards us from the Huns A man by bearing arms A girl by bearing sons Makeup Artist and Fa Li (In a round): When we're through, you can't fail Like a lotus blossom soft and pale How could any fellow say "No sale" You'll bring honor to us all Fa Li: There-you're ready Grandma Fa: Not yet An apple for serenity... A pendant for balance... Beads of jade for beauty You must proudly show it'' Now, add a cricket just for luck'' And even you can't blow it Mulan: Ancestors Hear my plea Help me not to make a fool of me And to not uproot my family tree Keep my father standing tall Mulan and Girls: Scarier than the undertaker We are meeting our matchmaker Villagers: Destiny Guard our girls And our future as it fast unfurls Please look kindly on these cultured pearls Each a perfect porcelain doll Girls and Villagers: Please bring honor to us Please bring honor to us Please bring honor to us Please bring honor to us Please bring honor to us all Gallery Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-675.jpg|We'll have you washed and dried Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-683.jpg|Primped and polished till you glow with pride Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-688.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-649.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-722.jpg|Hairdressers hairstyling Mulan's hair Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-730.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-780.jpg ImagesCAHRCO20.jpg|Makeup Artist Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-835.jpg|You'll bring honor to us all Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-787.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-794.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-840.jpg|And even you can't blow it Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-891.jpg Pleasebringhonor1.jpg|1st Girl - Please Bring Honor to us Pleasebringhonor2.jpg|2nd Girl - Please Bring Honor to us Pleasebringhonor3.jpg|3rd Girl - Please Bring Honor to us Pleasebringhonor4.jpg|4th Girl - Please Bring Honor to us Pleasebringhonor5.jpg|Please... Bring... Trivia * Honor to Us All has a somewhat similar rhythm to This is Halloween from The Nightmare Before Christmas, in particular, several parts of the song are similarly rythymed to the "In this town, we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song" part of the lyrics. Category:Songs Category:Opening songs Category:Mulan songs Category:Disney Princess songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Disney Crossy Road songs Category:Group songs